


Forest Green (a.k.a. The Color of Love)

by Ksoossi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Actor Kyungsoo, Alien Kyungsoo, Alternate Universe - Aliens, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Fans & Fandom, Anal Sex, Come Eating, Facials, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Human Jongin, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, Space AU, Tentacle Dick, Tentacles, blowjob, handjob, he’s a cutie tho, kyungsoo using ‘old’ dating customs, singer kyungsoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-01-18 03:09:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12379671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksoossi/pseuds/Ksoossi
Summary: Jongin meets his favorite singer and actor, Do Kyungsoo, who is vacationing on Jongin’s home planet, Earth.





	1. Chapter 1

Salmon and lavender tiles with mysterious sticky areas, neon cyan and hot pink strips of light that stretch around the cream walls, and dim lighting that accompanies the emptiness of the shopping mall add to the mystique that Jongin loves about the place. He hurriedly mall walks to the retro movie theater in the back, excited to see the 150th anniversary remake of Walk On Memories. He’s been dying to see it, even though it hasn’t been hyped up and is most likely going to flop. The soonest showing he could make it to was at 11:00 pm. Jongin frowns. It’s not difficult to see that Baekhyun, who promised meet up with him, is not here yet. He brings his wrist up and checks his messages. Sure enough, he sees a message alert next to Baekhyun’s smiley face. 

‘Really sorry but I can’t make it to your lame movie Chanyeol got dumped and im gonna blow him off to cheer him up :) I’m such a good friend realllllllly sorry tho’

‘You figuratively suck!!!’ 

Jongin hovers over send and presses the air. He sighs. ‘Oh well, they wouldn’t have appreciated the movie enough anyways- Shit!’ Jongin realizes he needs to hurry and buys his ticket and snacks with a minute and half to spare. He walks to room 7 with anticipation and popcorn already in his mouth. 

The room is empty except for a middle aged guy half asleep already. ‘Unbelievable. What disrespect.’ Jongin thinks as he makes his way down the left aisle toward his favorite seats - middle and toward the left side by a couple seats. 

When he turns into his row, he notices someone else is too. The stranger is dressed in all black and has a baseball cap on obscuring his face completely with the help of the darkness. Jongin is mildly creeped out and contemplates sitting in a different row for the first time in years. 

‘Mmm… he has a nice figure but doesn’t look too big. I could probably take him down if it came to that….’ The excitement to watch the movie gives him an uncharacteristic strike of courage. 

‘But just in case….. I can give up a couple more seats between us. You never know after all.’ Jongin cautiously sits down in a maroon cushioned seat and gets comfy - blue raspberry slushy on his right and popcorn between his thighs - as movie previews go on. 

Halfway through the movie Jongin stops mid laugh when he hears the deep yet soft laughter coming from the man sitting in his row. It’s the first time he’s laughed during the movie. Jongin strangely feels warm listening to him laugh. He chances a glance at the guy. He’s only able to see the bottom of his face due to the hat. His smile is cute Jongin acknowledges still put off by the stranger but for different reasons this time. He can’t quite put his finger on who the guy reminds him of. 

Jongin returns to the movie only to not be able to focus. He just wants to figure out why he feels like he knows the guy. 

A vibration on his wrist sounds to interrupt Jongin right as he was finally getting immersed in the movie again. He swipes to see it’s from Baekhyun. 

‘IM SUCH A GOOD FRIEND I SWEAR so ur never gonna believe this buuuuut yknow how Do Kyungsoo has been on vaca for the past week and hasn’t been spotted by the media yet weeeelllll a friend of mine’s friend so happens to know a person who spotted him!!! In this area!!!! And it totally makes sense that hed be here! He’d blend right in since he looks human after all and plus this is a city with an accessible port!!’

‘Okay but what are the chan-‘ a succession of blatantly fake coughs interrupts Jongin’s thoughts. 

‘Oh that’s right the light. Oops.’

Jongin turns to apologize but before he can offer an apology he figures out why the guy looked so familiar. He feels stupid for not recognizing the signature all black, cap, and thick lips combo. Even the vibe he got from the guy. 

Jongin stutters a loud whisper for an apology before quickly turning his head back to the movie and slouching down in his seat. He can’t believe he’s seeing his favorite singer much less his lifelong crush in real life and not in hologram form no matter how realistic they are these days. His eyes go from the screen to Do Kyungsoo continuously throughout the rest of the movie. Jongin doesn’t even notice when the movie ends, too immersed in the fact that he saw the Do Kyungsoo, the galaxy’s boyfriend, until he hears the sound of the door opening. He hurries out of his seat with half finished popcorn and drink in hand. He rushes out of the door and throws away the trash in the trash disposal opening - this may be a retro theater but no unsanitary trash cans interfere with the theater’s pastel geometric aesthetic. In the lobby, he stops short as he hears Do Kyungsoo on his telecommunicator. 

‘....Yeah, no. Don’t worry. I can just take a taxi home. You take care of Ryuu. See you..’

‘Wow. He really hasn’t been here in years. Taxis haven’t been around for at least a couple years now since everyone has a TravelPod™ even kids,’ Jongin wonders as he overhears Kyungsoo’s end of the conversation. Jongin, a bit salty, feels that had Kyungsoo held at least one concert in Jongin’s home planet then he’d know this trivial fact. 

Kyungsoo ends the call and heads begins heading toward the door. 

“Hey!”

Kyungsoo turns and Jongin’s confidence flutters as he’s face to face with the intergalactic star. Jongin rubs his neck and looks down. 

“Um, I happened to overhear your conversation and uh taxis haven’t been operational since a couple years ago…” He starts to trail off about how the Transportation Regulation Agency considered them a congestion problem then obsolete before noticing the confused look on Kyungsoo’s face. 

“But anyways….I could - If you need- or want to, I could take you home- if you want.” Jongin sincerely hopes he’s not stepping on Kyungsoo’s boundaries or seeming like a creep. 

“Oh thank you! That’d be great, if you don’t mind. I’m not really from around here, so I don’t know my way around too well yet.”

Jongin smiles brightly and resists the urge to dance with happiness. 

“Let’s go, then!” Confidence back, Jongin excitedly opens the door for Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo only smiles and chuckles as he walks out. 

Jongin leads the way to the parked jet black TravelPod and places his palm on the sensor which promptly opens the entrance. Stepping aside, he thinks ‘intergalactic superstars first’ as he allows Kyungsoo to get on first. He then steps in and sits down on a seat opposite Kyungsoo before reaching for the destination selector. 

“What’s your address?” Kyungsoo recites it and Jongin types it in before pressing the car to start only to be embarrassed by what comes on. 

Jongin’s eyes widen enough to compete with Kyungsoo’s eye white ratio. Jongin’s mouth falls open and he feels his face flush as he can only look at the pale pink carpeted floor cursing the automatic music gods for playing a Kyungsoo song. Although, in hindsight, it’s probably Jongin’s fault for having a driving playlist that consists 85% of Kyungsoo’s songs. 

“I didn’t know you were a fan.” Jongin looks up expecting to see Kyungsoo put off and about to ask to be dropped off right where they were. Instead his eyes meet a heart shaped smile and wide eyes. Scratch the previous thought out; no one can beat Kyungsoo’s eye whites. 

“Uhh yeah. I really like your music... And your acting too,” he adds on quickly. 

“Why didn’t you mention anything before? I thought you might have recognized me halfway through the movie but then you didn’t say anything so I thought I was wrong.”

Jongin thought he had acted casual and didn’t give any hints that he recognized him. Guess he’s worse at acting than he thought. 

“Well I thought it might make you uncomfortable since it’s known you’re on vacation but not where you’re vacationing at. I didn’t want you to think that I would leak anything to the media causing you to cut your vacation short.” Sheepishly Jongin looks out the TravelPod windows at sparse TravelPods passing by and the neon lights of the buildings below. 

“That’s very thoughtful of you. Thank you,” Kyungsoo says with a quiet and deeper than usual tone. He looks out the window as well. Jongin doesn’t know if he should feel good or guilty for not telling him. 

They stay quiet through another song. Kyungsoo is the first to break the silence seconds into another one of his songs. 

“That’s odd. I didn’t know this one was available for download.” Kyungsoo questions with a tilt of his head. 

“Oh it’s not. I asked (more like begged and bribed) a friend if he could upload it on here for me since he’s pretty good with that kind of stuff and since this is one of my favorite songs of yours.” The answer gets Jongin shy again. 

“Oh, I see…” Kyungsoo nods his head in understanding before adding on “It’s actually one of my favorites too.” 

“Really? But you haven’t performed it in years?”

“Yeah, well that’s because it feels to personal now. Before, when I performed it, it would only be in front of fewer than a hundred people. Now… it’s just too many people for me to be comfortable performing that specific song for…” Kyungsoo’s eyes look distant as he stares out at the billions of stars filling the sky. 

Seeing Kyungsoo staring into space, a thought comes to Jongin. 

“Why here?” Kyungsoo turns toward him. 

“I mean why are you vacationing here? There are plenty of humanoid planets out there, so why Earth?” 

Kyungsoo seems to contemplate the answer for a good amount of time before sighing. 

“I don’t know actually. Earth specifically because yeah, I won’t be noticed so easily, but also I just think Earthlings are interesting. Humans put more weight on feelings than most species. They center movies around feelings and emotions. I’ve always loved that. Earth movies cause the audience to alter their feelings to experience things that one would never in their lifetime otherwise experience. You don’t really get that much from say, Preivioens or Suhqqulings. Does that make sense? I’m really bad with words, sorry…”

Jongin understands what he means. It’s the reason why he enjoys his acting and singing. Other singers focus on technicality too much and end up singing like some upgraded version of early 2000s vocaloid. 

“Yeah….I know what you mean.” 

“Also I just really like the scenery. I was hoping to check out different places but I’m not allowed. My manager thinks it’s too risky. I tried to sneak out four times and have been caught not even a few yards away from where I’m staying at. I was actually lucky to be alone tonight. He had to go take care of his kid and won’t be back for a couple days, so I’m free those days. Except…”

“..there’s no taxis. So you’re limited to walking distance…” Jongin can feel disappointment oozing off Kyungsoo. He feels kind of bad before the most brilliant idea pops into his head. 

“Y’know.. I could take you around those days. If you don’t mind of course. And it’s have to be after 5 o’clock when I get off of work.” Jongin can already tell the answer just from Kyungsoo’s heart shaped smile and crescents for eyes. 

“I’d love that!” Kyungsoo says as they approach Kyungsoo’s place. 

“I have to go over a movie script tomorrow so that works out perfectly!” 

The TravelPod lands and the doors open with an audible release of air. 

“I guess I’ll see you tomorrow then. At say, 7:30?” Asking the question reminds Jongin of when he first asked someone out. Butterflies form and he feels warmth spread. He can definitely see how humans are so emotional. 

“That sounds great. We should exchange communication codes,” Kyungsoo offers as he brings his up on his watch. Jongin recognizes the picture from a photo shoot from They Never Know, Kyungsoo’s most recent movie. In the picture, Kyungsoo’s hair is black and parted to the side with somewhat of an undercut. 

Jongin captures Kyungsoo’s code before pulling his up. 

Kyungsoo’s eyes go wide. 

“Pink hair?!”

“Yeah… I don’t know what I was thinking..” He lets out a nervous laugh. 

“Yeah. I don’t know what you were thinking either, but it really suits you!” Jongin turns the color of his old hair and tells him with a pout to scan it. 

Laughing, Kyungsoo scans. 

“Guess I’ll see you later then Jongin.” Kyungsoo hops out. 

Dazed by the sound of his name coming off Kyungsoo’s lips he can only muster a wave at Kyungsoo who’s already at his front door of his apartment complex. Kyungsoo is automatically detected, and the door opens. He walks in waving behind him before the door closes. 

“Yeah. See you tomorrow.” Jongin murmurs a but too late for Kyungsoo to hear. 

It takes Jongin a whole minute before he stops smiling to press the saved coordinates to his shared apartment with Baekhyun on the destination selector. He can’t stop thinking that he’s going on a date, he’s calling it a date, with Do Kyungsoo tomorrow. He’s so excited he doesn’t even confront Baekhyun who’s holotiming Chanyeol for ditching him or thank him for the info about Kyungsoo. 

Baekhyun and Chanyeol stare at a spaced out ditzy Jongin who kicks off his shoes and goes to his room oblivious of the suspicious smiles. 

“What’s up with him?” Chanyeol asks. 

“Who knows. This happens every few days. Last time it was because he saw a dog and thought it smiled at him.” 

“Huh.” Baekhyun shrugs. 

“So anyw-“ Baekhyun is interrupted by what he calls a classical Jongin squeal of joy. Sehun only quirks an eyebrow and tells him his roommate may just be almost as weird as him. 

The classical Jongin squeal of joy was caused by Kyungsoo. 

A message appears in front of him. 

“Hi. It’s Kyungsoo from earlier. Just wanted to see if you got home safely.”

Jongin lands face down on his bed, burying his face in his pillows. His feat automatically kick back and forth and another squeal of joy comes out muffled. 

“HOW CAN YOU BE SO CUTE DO KYUNGSOO!” Jongin yells into his pillows, glad that it was a message and not a hologram call. His head would have probably exploded if he had to keep a straight face. 

‘Which movie did he get that line from? There are like 0 air accidents. Lol. Should I tell him?” 

Jongin decides against it and types out his best normal response. 

“Yeah! I got home safely. It’s late though, you should sleep.” Send. Jongin flops around on his bed with how much it sounds like they are a couple. Jongin waits for a response for a couple minutes before a dot appears next to Kyungsoo’s icon and waits a couple more before clicking. 

“You too. Goodnight.” Jongin swears he hears wedding bells ring. 

“Goodnight.” He types while internally screaming. Dancing from happiness, he grabs a towel and heads to the shower. 

Hot water running down his back, his mind wanders to how Kyungsoo looked. The loose black T-shirt showing off his arms and collar bones when he leaned forward, tight black jeans hugging his thick curvy thighs. His butt perfectly accentuated by the jeans. Jongin always appreciated how cute Kyungsoo’s butt is. His mind wanders to the front of Kyungsoo’s jeans and how his dick was outlined when he sat with his legs spread in front of him. Jongin’s hand goes down between his own legs and palms at his wet and aching cock. He wraps his hand around it and starts moving his wrist slowly. Swiping over the tip with his thumb, he speeds his hand up and uses the other to cup his balls as he leans against the cold tile. It doesn’t take Jongin long before he cums to the thought of Kyungsoo moaning with his plump lips wrapped around his cock. He finishes cleaning up in the shower before turning off the water. 

He steps out into the steamy room and dries himself off. With a towel wrapped around him, he steps out into his room. Slipping on a pair of boxers, he decides to look for an outfit for tomorrow after work. He wants to look boyfriend material for Kyungsoo. 

After going through most of his wardrobe, he decides on a pair of skinny jeans that accentuate his statuesque proportions and a plain green sweatshirt. He hopes he looks casual yet good enough. 

He admires himself for a couple more minutes in the mirror before taking his clothes off, folding them and neatly placing them on a chair. 

Jongin sets his alarm, slips on earbuds playing his To Sleep playlist, and thinks of all the possible places Kyungsoo could possibly like. From what he knows, Kyungsoo likes movies, music, and food. ‘He’s a simple guy’ is Jongin’s last thought as he dozes off.


	2. Chapter 2

Jongin scurries around his room. It’s not that he’s searching for something he seems to have misplaced although it appears that way. He is racing around because his nervousness for his meeting with Kyungsoo has him profusely questioning himself. 

‘Am I taking this out of proportion? He’s only going to spend time with me because I’m his only available option, right? He probably thinks I’m annoying and weird. Oh god, I should just cancel. I’ll just say that I got some contagious disease on my way back from work. That way I’ll be off the hook for not only today. But, I’m already dressed and planned out the day. But what if Kyungsoo doesn’t find what I’ve planned out fun. He’ll probably think it’s nothing and be bored.’

Jongin looks himself up and down in the mirror. He lets out a noise of distress and anxiousness that could rival any other species in the galaxy. He continues whining as he spritz cologne around his neck and while he grabs his wallet and keys. 

Jongin only stops whining when his hand wraps around the apartment’s door. He pauses. He checks out the time on his watch. 6:48. Too early to go pick Kyungsoo up; he’d arrive more than an hour earlier than they’d planned. He lets go of the door handle and drags himself to the couch and plops down. 

“This must be a sign to cancel the date. I can’t ignore it.” Jongin unbuttons his pants and starts to slide them off when mid thigh he gets interrupted. 

“What are you doing?!” Baekhyun stands in the hallway in boxers and a bowl of some weird health food he’s into currently. 

“Stop being so dramatic. Put your pants back on and go on your date.”

Jongin stops pulling his pants off and waves his hand in the air. “What?! Date?! It’s not a date!!”

“Whatever. Just pull your pants back on first.” Jongin pouts and slowly complies. 

“That’s better. Now you look like a male model instead of a cheap hooker you find in every intergalactic bar.” 

Jongin breaks into a smile. “Really? I look good?” He asks as he looks himself over in the mirror again. 

Baekhyun is like yeah, totally and leads him toward the door. He opens it up and pushes Jongin through. 

“Now go get ‘em, tiger.” Baekhyun closes the door behind Jongin, leaving him frozen with newly found confidence. 

A second later, realization strikes. ‘That was all empty flattery… he just wanted to have the place to himself. Chanyeol’s most likely coming over.’ 

Jongin knocks on the door and yells for Baekhyun to stay out of his room. 

He sighs. Then he straightens his shoulders. Fixes his belt and takes the elevator down. 

 

Jongin is sitting in his TravelPod outside Kyungsoo’s place. He’s twenty minutes early and deciding whether to text Kyungsoo that he’s here when Jongin sees Kyungsoo coming toward him trying to suppress a smile. After Jongin regains his composure after being blinded by Kyungsoo’s radiated adorableness, he is shocked to find Kyungsoo also chose a very similar color to wear. He’s wearing a forest green shirt with a small chest pocket and the sleeves rolled up once and jeans fastened with a brown belt which also have been rolled up to reveal white socks under brown shoes. Jongin is beaming. They are matching. Jongin decides against mentioning it, thinking he’ll make things weird. He exits out of the TravelPod and holds the door open for Kyungsoo. Judging by Kyungsoo’s earlier comment about Jongin arriving safely, Jongin thinks he’ll like this classic move. 

Jongin is about to apologize for being early when something else slips past his lips. “We’re matching.” 

‘Fuck.’ The Freudian slip causes Jongin to freeze and wait for Kyungsoo’s reaction. 

Kyungsoo looks Jongin up and down before looking down at himself. He looks up and chuckles. 

“Yeah, I guess we are. Kyungsoo says with a smile which leaves Jongin confused. Jongin watches as Kyungsoo steps into the vehicle, his gaze on Kyungsoo's butt. He looks away shaking his head to shake out any weird thoughts. 

“Are you getting in?” 

“Huh? Yeah, yeah.” Jongin gets in and sits across from Kyungsoo. He presses the next destination as the door closes behind him. The vehicle takes flight and they’re on their way. 

“So how’d your script reading go?” Jongin asks genuinely interested. 

“It went well. Did I mention before it was for a movie that takes place on Earth?” 

Jongin shakes his head. 

“Yeah well it’s about a human who struggles to be together with his love during the beginning of human and alien interaction. It’s a really well written and emotion piece.” 

Jongin nods his head. “It does sound interesting. I really enjoy historical dramas actually, so I think I’ll really like the movie.” 

Kyungsoo smiles at Jongin’s warm comment. 

The topic of human and alien relationships brings up a question in Jongin’s mind. He knows Kyungsoo belongs to a kind of cephalopodic species but he’s never seen him transform. There are different subspecies of course, some of which don’t ever sprout tentacles even when wet while others are completely cephalopods. 

“I don’t want to seem intrusive but uh….” Jongin pauses as he lets his eyes wonder over Kyungsoo’s body, “never mind. It’s nothing.” He looks out of the window to distract himself. 

Aware that he has created an awkward silence between the two, he clears his throat and tells Kyungsoo that he’s planned the day out to include sightseeing and tasting of local cuisine. 

“That sounds great. Where are we going first?” 

Jongin hums and shakes his head. “That’s a secret.” 

A pout forms on Kyungsoo’s mouth. “C’mon just tell me.” 

“Nope. I want it to be a surprise. Just wait a bit; you’ll find out soon.” Jongin worked hard on thinking of the perfect place to start out the tour to waste the opportunity to see Kyungsoo’s face as he first catches a glimpse of where he’s taking him. 

“Fine. I’ll be patient.” Kyungsoo says with mock disappointment and looks out the window at the vast amount of buildings below. Jongin looks at Kyungsoo’s side profile as the other stares out at the crowded area with buildings. Jongin recalls reading that Kyungsoo’s home planet is covered in water with few areas of land with cities similar to those on Earth. He also recalls how those areas are stigmatized and wonders if Kyungsoo has ever been visited them since people who live or visit there are seen as pretentious and rejecting of one’s culture. Being a public figure, it is very unlikely Kyungsoo stepped foot on dry land in his home. Jongin is overwhelmed with sadness for Kyungsoo. ‘He’s probably never been in vast natural areas of water in a long time. There are few planets where he travels between that have accessible bodies of water. And even if then, his schedule’s always busy and he’s a celebrity. He would be surrounded if he was ever going to go for a dip. 

‘Screw one of the architectural wonders of the galaxy, we’re going swimming.” Jongin reroutes the vehicle while Kyungsoo continues to stare out the window. As soon as Jongin confirmed the change in directions and the vehicle turned east, Kyungsoo wide-eyed glanced at Jongin questioningly. Jongin shrugged and handed Kyungsoo a tablet. 

“It’s going to take a few more minutes, sorry. You can put on whichever song you want.” 

“That’s fine. The view is nice up here.” Kyungsoo began scrolling through Jongin’s playlist each titled with unique names. There’s “Groovez” “Space Jams” and “'◉♡◉” The ends of his lip curl upward as he stumbles upon his familiar symbol used by fans. He clicks on the playlist and sure enough it’s filled with his songs. Jongin sees him chuckling and blushes as he looks away pretending he didn’t see Kyungsoo notice how he titled that particular playlist. 

A few moments later and a song plays. It’s soft and melodic with no lyrics. It must be from his “˚✧₊⁎⁺˳✧༚” playlist he decides. 

They both lean back in their seats and listen quietly. Jongin stretches his legs causing his feet to rest between Kyungsoo’s. They stay like that until Jongin notices they’re nearing the ocean a few minutes later. In a couple minutes they’ll be on land. 

Hands pressed up against the windows Kyungsoo’s eyes widen with astonishment and flicker over to Jongin for silent confirmation that where he thinks they’re going is the actual destination. Jongin only smiles. 

“Really!? The ocean! Jongin…” Kyungsoo trails off as the water below glistens reflecting off the summer sun’s rays. 

Jongin is thrilled and glad he changed his plans at the last second. 

“Do you like it?” Jongin asks at Kyungsoo’s side profile as they land on the shore’s pristine sand. 

Taking his eyes off the water for once, Kyungsoo turns to Jongin and excitedly nods his head. 

“Of course. It’s been so long since I’ve been near so much water. My skin is itching to dive in.”

“Then let’s hurry! We only have so much daylight!” Jongin says as he opens the doors of the vehicle and hops out. He steps aside and offers a hand to Kyungsoo who takes it and steps out as well. The doors close behind them. 

Kyungsoo slides his shoes off and lets go of Jongin’s hand. He toes of his socks and then jogs toward the water as he starts to take off his shirt. 

Jongin stunned at how eager Kyungsoo is to get in doesn’t know how to react as he watches Kyungsoo take off his forest green shirt to reveal a white undershirt. The green shirt is tossed aside and Jongin hogs up to it and picks it up as Kyungsoo is on the edge of the shore undoing his belt. 

“There are swimsuit stands a few yards down the shore!” Jongin calls out as he makes his way to Kyungsoo. 

Kyungsoo, pants around the knees, pauses to respond. “No need.” With that, Kyungsoo’s pants come off and he’s left in his boxers. 

Jongin can only stare. At Kyungsoo’s arms, his soft looking tummy, his thick thighs, and his bulge. His large bulge. Jongin gulps and looks away.’He sure is thick.’ Jongin thinks as he stares at the water feeling his face heat up. If anyone asks, it’s because of the sun. 

He looks back at Kyungsoo only when he hears the splash of water. Jongin looks next to him, and thankfully no black article of clothing is found. Jongin sighs as he looks back at Kyungsoo who looks like he just won the jackpot. His heart shaped smile is on full display and he splashed around. Jongin turns his back toward Kyungsoo to undress. When he’s left in only his boxers he looks back to join Kyungsoo only to not see him anywhere. ‘He’s probably underwater. Guess I’ll see firsthand if he changes or not.’ He walks into the water and searches for Kyungsoo. Jongin’s never been so fond of being surrounded by water. He enjoys swimming occasionally but doesn’t go out of his way to. 

However, if the sight is as gorgeous as Kyungsoo every time he does swim, he wouldn’t mind becoming a merman. 

Jongin’s floating lost in thought when Kyungsoo comes up behind him. He turns as he feels Kyungsoo’s hand on the wet tan skin of his back. Kyungsoo’s tone is filled with panic as his face is plastered with worry. 

“Jongin, we have a problem.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter contains fun scenes!! 
> 
> if you want to follow me on social media I’m ksoossi on insta and ksoossii on Twitter


	3. Chapter 3

Jongin’s stomach fills with dread as he goes over all the possible things that could have gone wrong — maybe there are sharks, maybe Kyungsoo forgot something important at home, maybe Kyungsoo was recognized by tourists. 

“Wh-what’s wrong!?” Jongin unknowingly took hold of Kyungsoo’s shoulders as he mulled over a thousand unlikely situations that could have led Kyungsoo to panic. 

Kyungsoo muttered something under his breath. 

“What?” 

“..I lost my underwear.” 

Relief filled Jongin and his grip on Kyungsoo’s shoulders loosened. For a second there, Jongin thought they could have been in a life threatening situation. He let out a sigh. 

“Is that all. I’m glad.” 

“What do you mean is that all?! I can’t find them!” 

“You’ve been in the water for how long and you’ve already lost your underwear? They might have washed up on the shore. You check here and I’ll go out and see if they’ve washed up.” 

Kyungsoo nods his head. “Okay.” His eyebrows are nodded and his big eyes look like a lost puppy’s. 

Jongin gives him a reassuring nod and swim back out. 

As he walks back out he relaxes as he’s relieved the temptation to look down at the water where Kyungsoo was dissipates with them apart. He wanders the shore up and down a few yards. He looks behind some rocks that scatter the beach. He finds nothing after ten minutes and decides to return as the sun is setting. They have a few minutes left until it’s dark. 

He jogs back to the area where he left Kyungsoo and goes into the water. Jongin doesn’t see Kyungsoo anywhere and dives down. Since cephalopods can stay in the water longer than humans, it takes Jongin three times before he sees Kyungsoo swimming. Thank goodness he was near the surface due to limited sunlight. He swims over to him. Before Jongin gets too close, Kyungsoo notices him and shakes his head. If it wasn’t obvious with Kyungsoo’s frantic searching, his head shake made it clear that he had not, in fact, found his underwear yet. Jongin points up to the surface. Kyungsoo understands and they swim upward. They breach the surface and gasp for breath. 

Jongin works to recover his breath and after a few seconds he says since it’s dark Kyungsoo can wait on the shore so he doesn’t get pruney while Jongin goes to the closest store and buys him underwear since he’s pretty sure Kyungsoo wouldn’t like going commando. Especially in tight denim. He proposes the plan as they swim to the shore. 

“But the closest building was at least fifteen minutes from what I could tell when we were getting here. By then it’ll be completely dark and…” Kyungsoo’s gaze falls and his eyes glisten as his hands go down to cover himself. 

“I’ll be super quick. I promise. At tops it’ll take me about…” he pauses to think considering the distance and the speed he can get away with before the vehicle automatically slows down, “eight minutes to get there. Also if it makes you feel better we can talk on our watches when I’m gone. Okay.” 

As Kyungsoo seems to contemplate it, Jongin walks onto the shore and jogs a few feet to where he left his clothes. He grabs his sweatshirt quickly and jogs back to the water and makes his way back to Kyungsoo holding the sweater above the water making sure not to get it wet. 

“Here. Use this to cover yourself.” He hands it to Kyungsoo who takes it with one hand and holds it above his head. 

Jongin jogs back to the shore and faces away from Kyungsoo. 

“Put it on and come out.” 

Jongin puts his own pants on and shirt which cling to his wet body uncomfortably. He doesn’t notice however. He hears the sloshing of water a few seconds later as Kyungsoo walks out of the water. 

He turns and sees Kyungsoo in his oversized forest green sweatshirt that gets him to the middle of his thighs. If it wasn’t so dark out, Jongin would’ve sworn Kyungsoo’s ears were red. 

Kyungsoo pulls down the sweatshirt trying to cover more skin while avoiding Jongin’s gaze. 

Jongin snaps out of his daze. 

He quickly slips his shoes on while he tells Kyungsoo “I’ll be so quick you won’t even notice okay.” 

“Okay.” Kyungsoo’s voice is softer than usual. It seems like this is something that really bothers him. Jongin feels like crap for having brought them to the ocean. He thought even a few minutes of being in water would have made Kyungsoo happy. Seeing the expression on Kyungsoo’s face, he knows that is not what happened. 

“I’ll be right back! Call me!!” Jongin yells behind his shoulder as he runs to the TravelPod. He knows it’s not long before the sky is the color of the TravelPod. It’s already starting to feel a bit chilly as he starts the vehicle. He takes flight as he stares at Kyungsoo who has take a seat on the sand with his feet folded beneath him. 

Jongin curses himself a million times at the sight. He hates seeing Kyungsoo so uncomfortable and anxious. 

Jongin searches for the closest convenience store and clicks the directions. He increases the speed as far as he can without breaking the air travel regulations. He doesn’t want to be stopped by the police on his way to get underwear. His thoughts are cut short as his wrist feels a vibration. It’s Kyungsoo. 

He accepts the call. 

“Hey. Don’t worry okay. It’s only going to be..” he checks the distance one more time, “four minutes. That’s not bad right. Four minutes until I get to a store. A minute in there and five to come back that’s definitely not as long as you thought right?”

“Yeah. It’s not bad. I’m okay, honestly. You don’t have to worry.” Kyungsoo’s voice is stable and back to its usual tone. Jongin can’t tell from just talking to him how he feels. Being a fan of Kyungsoo over the years, Jongin knows that Kyungsoo is good at masking his feelings and hates making others worry for him. He’s probably scared being on a foreign planet somewhere he’s never been to before. 

“The stars are out. They look really bright huh?” Jongin changes the subject trying to ease Kyungsoo’s mind.

‘Three more minutes,’ Jongin thinks to himself. 

“Yeah, they are. Earth has clearer skies than most planets. It’s nice..” Kyungsoo’s voice sounds airy toward the end. Jongin pictures Kyungsoo in his sweater looking up at the sky. 

“Did you know, long ago, humans used to think up figures made of stars and give them stories.”

Jongin pauses recalling some of the stories he’s read about. He tries to recall Kyungsoo's birthday but doesn’t seem to remember. 

“Do you know what your zodiac sign is?” Jongin doubts Kyungsoo subscribes to zodiac personality readings but he figures he might know his sign anyway. 

“No. I don’t believe in that kind of stuff.” Kyungsoo’s reply is so characteristically him Jongin smiles. 

“Yeah me neither, but it’s entertaining. When’s your birthday?” 

“January twelfth.” 

“Oh! That’s really close to mine! Mines two days later actually! We’re Capricorn’s.”

“The fourteenth? What year were you born? I was born in 2068.” Kyungsoo seems relaxed now. Jongin’s glad. 

Less than one minute until he lands. 

“2069. You’re one year older then.” 

A soft chuckle is heard from Kyungsoo’s end. 

“I thought you were older honestly.”

“Hah, yeah me too! You look young. It must be your big pretty eyes.” The compliment slips past Jongin before he catches it, he quickly points out that he’s landing right now. 

“Yeah. I’m going to go in now.”

“Okay.” 

“Hello.” Jongin greets the old lady behind the counter reading. 

She straightens up and welcomes him. 

“Hello. May I help you with something?” The lady asks sweetly, even getting up from her seat. 

“Oh uhm yes. Do you have any underwear?” Jongin doesn’t know why but he gets embarrassed saying it out loud to an old lady and blushes. 

The lady looks at Jongin closer and remarks “you’ve been swimming, haven’t you?” 

“Yes! But, how did you know?” 

“Your clothes are still wet.” The lady explains. Jongin feels silly at forgetting that and now notices the uncomfortable feel of his jeans clinging too tightly. 

The lady leads Jongin to the back where there is a small section of clothing, mainly jackets, underwear, and hats. 

“There’s some here.” The lady points to the ugliest underwear Jongin has ever seen. There’s one with multicolored smiley faces all over and another with reindeer prancing around. 

‘It’s not even anywhere near Christmas’ Jongin makes a mental note of. 

“I’ll let you decide on which pair you like. I’ll be upfront when you’re ready to check out.” 

Jongin thanks the lady and goes back to examining the disastrous underwear looking for ones that would mostly likely fit Kyungsoo. 

“Hey, Kyungsoo?”

“Yeah?”

“Would you prefer your butt to read ‘Kiss Me’ or would you rather wear reindeer with miniature red pompoms for noses?”

“It’s not even Christmas season yet.”

“So it’s ‘Kiss Me’ then?” Jongin grabs a pair of ‘Kiss Me’ underwear and another pair with teddy bear heads plastered all over for himself. 

“There aren’t any plain ones?” Kyungsoo asks skeptically. 

“Believe me, I checked. I chose one with teddy bears on it for myself. Don’t complain. At least yours is mostly one color.”

“Fine.”

Jongin makes his way to the checkout. On his way he grabs a couple bottles of water.

Placing his choice of underwear on the counter, Jongin notices the old lady trying to suppress a smile. 

“Thank you.” Jongin says as he is handed his bag. 

“Come again!” The old lady says as Jongin pushes the door open to leave. He waves goodbye and makes his way to his vehicle. 

“I’m heading back now. Five more minutes and I’ll be there,” Jongin tells Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hums in response. 

They’re quiet for a few seconds before Kyungsoo speaks up. 

“So, I’m a Capricorn?” 

“Oh yeah, the stars. So, there’s the constellation Capricornus. The story goes that there was a forest deity named Pan. He helped Zeus, the king of gods, fight off Titans which is why he got a place among the stars. The constellation is called the Sea Goat, however, because one time Pan was fighting off a monster and while trying to elude it, he jumped into the water and his lower half turned half fish. The monster was killed by Zeus later on and Zeus honored Pan by granting him a constellation of stars.”

“Why sea goat then?” Kyungsoo asks curious. 

“Oh yeah I forgot to mention Pan had the legs and horns of a goat. Sorry.” Jongin never felt like he was any good at telling stories. He would always leave out important details or mistakenly remember different facts. 

“That’s really interesting. Can you see the constellation… what was it called again?”

Jongin smiles. He’s glad Kyungsoo finds this interesting. 

“It’s called Capricornus but most often goes by The Sea Goat.” 

Jongin can see the beach down below. 

“Capricornus.” Kyungsoo repeats barely audible to Jongin 

Jongin can finally make out the dark outline of Kyungsoo sitting alone on the beach. The stars illuminating him.

“I’m landing right now.” Jongin waits until Kyungsoo looks up at him and waves. Kyungsoo smiles and waves at him. Jongin smiles back and anxiously waits for the TravelPod to land and unlock its doors. Kyungsoo stands up to wait as well. He seems to have forgotten he’s pantless before he takes notice of the bag Jongin holds pointing to and proceeds to pull down Jongin’s sweatshirt lower, tugging on the ends to cover more skin. His clothes sit next to him on the sand. 

A couple seconds later Jongin lands and the doors open. He hurried off and strides over to Kyungsoo. 

“Hey. I got the stuff.” 

Jongin pulls out a pair of underwear and tears off the tags. He throws the trash back in the bag and hands Kyungsoo the clothing. 

Kyungsoo grabs the cloth, but Jongin does not let go. His sight is focused on a dim cyan glow which seems to be emitting from below the sweater Kyungsoo wears. 

“What is th-“ Kyungsoo, visibility flustered, takes the clothing from Jongin quickly and turns around. 

“I’ll change out here and you can change in the vehicle.” He bends down carefully and gathers his clothes. He shakes the sand off and walks away toward a group of boulders leaving Jongin with a head tilted to the side confused as to what the glow was. 

‘Maybe it was just the reflection of the moon on his skin…? If that makes sense..’ Jongin shrugs it off and goes back in the TravelPod. 

Jongin changes his clothes as quickly as he can. Comfortable, in dry underwear, he waits for Kyungsoo holding a water bottle in each hand. 

It’s pitch black outside with only the moon, stars, and headlights illuminating the landscape. He can hear the soft crashing of waves and feel the fresh wind coming through the door. It hits his face and he relaxes. 

Jongin’s stomach growls.

‘Geez, this was such a long day I didn’t even notice I’m hungry.’ He sighs and takes a sip of water. 

He grabs the destination selector as Kyungsoo arrives. 

Kyungsoo steps in and Jongin frowns. 

“Why aren’t you wearing the sweater? It’s chilly out.”

Kyungsoo had the sweater resting over his arm and holds it out to Jongin. 

“Thank you, but you must be cold too.” 

“I am a bit cold but you can wear it. It has been touching your butt for the past half hour.” 

Kyungsoo turns red and looks down apologizing. 

“Plus… it looks better on you anyway.” Jongin adds. 

Jongin hands Kyungsoo the unopened water bottle and grabs the destination selector. 

“So what kind of food do you like?” He clicks the search bar waiting to type something in after Kyungsoo finishes pulling the sweater over his head and answers. 

“I don’t really know many Earth dishes yet. I’ve only tried fried chicken, churros, and burgers since I’ve been here,” Kyungsoo explains half embarrassed. 

Jongin thinks for a second. He thinks if he’s ever had any dishes that originated from Kyungsoo’s home planet. He can only think of one. 

“Do you like rueen?”

“Rueen? The dish from my planet? Yeah, why? Is there a place nearby with Cephian dishes!?” Kyungsoo asks excitedly. 

“There is a place nearby but they close early. I’ll take you later but today you’re going to try an Earthen dish similar to rueen. Does that seem alright?” 

“Yeah! I’m hungry I could eat anything.” Kyungsoo’s stomach grumbles for emphasis. They burst out laughing at timing. 

“I can tell. Let's go then.” Jongin searches and clicks a restaurant nearby as soon as he catches his breath. 

Jongin is glad Kyungsoo’s good mood seems to be back. He smiles as he looks out the windows. 

He moves to sit next to Kyungsoo instead of facing him. Jongin stretches his arm across Kyungsoo to point at a group of stars in the sky. 

“You see those stars and how they form a triangle?” Jongin whispers tracing the glass. 

It takes a few seconds for Kyungsoo to reply, “with another star next to one of the corners?” Jongin feels Kyungsoo’s breath on his cheek. Kyungsoo faces Jongin and Jongin wills himself not to look at him back. The proximity would make Jongin’s heart beat faster and trap his words in his throat. 

“Y-yeah. That’s the Sea Goat constellation.” He leans back in his seat. 

“It looks nothing the like a goat or a fish…” Kyungsoo states with a doubtful tone. “Are you sure that’s it?”

“Positive. It does take a bit more imagination that’s expected but that’s the constellation for sure. Are you disappointed?” 

Kyungsoo thinks deeply before answering no. 

“It’s still a nice story and the stars are still pretty.” 

He looks back out the window gazing at all of the visible stars. 

They look out at the stars creating their own stories for the rest of the ride. The restaurant that Jongin had chosen is a pasta place — The Pasta and Future. 

Kyungsoo stares at the neon sign above the restaurant. He looks at Jongin and tells him he hopes the food is better than the pun. 

“I promise. They’re the best in the whole city.” Jongin opens the door for Kyungsoo and they walk in. 

“Let’s sit in a booth.” The restaurant is decorated in neon signs and prints of old artworks depicting ancient kung fu practitioners. 

A waiter quickly arrives and Jongin orders for the both of them — two dishes of creamy pasta with chicken and broccoli and two glasses of Chardonnay. 

“You sure have a taste for retro places.” Kyungsoo tells Jongin after the waiter promises to be right back with their order. 

“Huh? Why do you way say that?”

“The movie theater and now here.” 

“Okay, but that’s just two places.” 

“I guess. But, next place you take me better be at least reminiscent of the last decade.” Kyungsoo teases. 

“Fine. I promise. Next place will be so futuristic you won’t even be accepted in for being so ancient.”

Kyungsoo feigns offense. 

“Excuse you, I’m only a year older than you.” 

“A year and two days,” Jongin corrects, adding emphasis to the two days. 

The topic of conversation is light and fun. Jongin feels like he’s talking to an old friend he hasn’t seen in years. It feels nice and Kyungsoo enjoys the food immensely. 

Forty minutes after making fun of the restaurant’s name, Kyungsoo admits to Jongin that the food is on a whole other level than the pun as they get in the vehicle after paying. They sit next to each other. 

“Told you you were going to like it.” Jongin starts the vehicle and selects Kyungsoo’s place. He’s already created a favorite place for it. 

“Yeah. It was a bit like rueen but I think the pasta was better.” 

“I’m glad you li~~ked it.” Jongin says unable to hold a yawn in. Kyungsoo also yawns. It’s barely 9:41 and they’re already exhausted. 

“It’s been a long day, hasn’t it? Sorry for ruining the trip to the beach.” Kyungsoo apologizes sincerely. 

Jongin is about to comfort Kyungsoo and tell him he didn’t ruin it when he bursts out laughing at the thought of Kyungsoo’s lost underwear. 

Hurt is written across Kyungsoo’s face. Jongin feels bad but can’t stop laughing. 

“Sorry I was just thinking about your underwear floating around lost. How did you even manage to lose them!? They were boxer briefs. It’s not like they can slip off easily.” 

‘Especially not with a nice butt like yours’ Jongin only says the last part to himself. 

“I I don’t know they just did okay..” Kyungsoo’s voice goes deeper when he’s flustered. 

“I’m sorry for laughing I just don’t know how that could happen. But I guess it’s possible.” 

Kyungsoo can’t resist smiling. “Yeah.” He laughs softly before adding that he really has no idea how it happened either. 

“After a while of swimming, I noticed something moving against my thigh and looked down and my underwear were just gone.” His laughter increases at how ridiculous the situation is now that he no longer is without underwear. 

At the mention of Kyungsoo’s dick against his thigh, Jongin swallows and tries not to notice his own. 

“Did you like the pair I chose for you by the way?” 

Kyungsoo presses his lips together and squints. 

“You didn’t mention they were hot pink when you described them! I would have chosen the reindeer ones!” 

Skeptically Jongin asks how in the world feeling a ton of tiny pom poms all over his private region is better than hot pink underwear. 

“Are you kidding!? I’d be getting a massage every time I sat down.” 

Incredulous, Jongin hopes that was a joke. He’s attributing the fact Kyungsoo said it with a completely serious face to him being an actor. 

“Okay, but you wanted one with a solid color and that was the closest there was. No matter that it was hot pink. Color is a luxury when you’re pantyless in a strange place at night.” 

“I was on a beach and covered. That is… sexy?” 

“Sexy!?” They both burst out laughing. 

The landing of the TravelPod interrupts them as they arrive at Kyungsoo’s place. 

“Oh we’re here.” The doors to the car open, but Kyungsoo makes no effort to move. 

“Do you want to come in for coffee?” 

Jongin is not sure if this is another weird custom similar to the ‘Did you arrive safely?’ from before. He’s not sure if Kyungsoo is making an actual request of saying it out of courtesy. 

“Sure.” Kyungsoo’s face lights up indicating it was an actual offer. They get out and Jongin turns off the TravelPod. 

“It may be a bit messy. I apologize in advance.” Kyungsoo remarks as they walk in after Kyungsoo is automatically recognized and admits Jongin into the building. They climb up some stairs to apartment 12E. The interior of the apartment is modern yet has no elevators. Jongin takes note of this oddity especially since it caused him to climb three sets of stairs. 

Kyungsoo opens the door and turns on the light. Once the light is turned on, Jongin can see that the apartments are equally as modern as the whole building. The walls are a toned down lavender with spotlessly white curtains. The furniture is a matching white leather. 

“Do Kyungsoo, you’re a liar.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Do Kyungsoo, you’re a liar.” 

Kyungsoo is startled at the seemingly random remark. He waits for an explanation from Jongin. 

“Your place is neater than mine even after I clean.” 

Kyungsoo smiles and points to the couch signaling Jongin to take a seat while he makes the coffee. Jongin takes a look around after Kyungsoo disappears. There is a book shelf and a movie shelf of films too old to be converted into visual holographics next to each other. The book shelf has a small fish tank on top with fluorescent fish while the movie shelf has a couple pictures of Kyungsoo with who Jongin recognizes are costars or celebrity friends. There are more pictures displayed on another wall. Jongin stands up to take a better look. 

One of the pictures is a family portrait Jongin notices. His father has a half cephalopod half humanoid appearance while his mother appears human except for her two extra tentacle limbs coming from her torso. Kyungsoo is between them. If it weren’t for his resemblance to his mother, Jongin might have thought Kyungsoo was adopted from a human family since he shows no cephalopodic features. That almost never happens, but it is possible nonetheless. 

Kyungsoo returns from the kitchen with a cup of coffee in each hand and a platter of cookies balanced between his arms. 

“Here.” Jongin says as he carefully picks up the platter of cookies from Kyungsoo and sets them on the coffee table before returning to the pictures. 

“I was just looking at your pictures and it seems this place is rather personal already. I didn’t think you’d be the type to put up pictures so quickly.” 

“I’ve actually had this place for a little under a year now. I’m only now using it, but it’s been decorated since right after I bought it.” 

“Oh, I see..wait, what about the fish?” 

Kyungsoo looks behind him from where he stands next to Jongin.“Oh yeah. Those, those are new.” 

“You didn’t keep them locked up in here for a year. How humane of you.” Jongin looks at Kyungsoo and tilts his head. 

“What is it?” Kyungsoo tilts his head back at Jongin. 

“Sorry. Humane doesn’t seem to be the proper word.” The remark makes Kyungsoo chuckle. 

Jongin glances back at the family picture. 

“Umm..I don’t want to be intrusive or rude but uh.. I’ve noticed how both your parents have very prominent tentacles and well, you don’t. Which is very… unusual, but not strange or wrong! I just wondered if you truly don’t have any or..?” Jongin would’ve stopped halfway if he’d noticed Kyungsoo flustered or pissed off but all Kyungsoo showed him was a poker face. Devoid of any signs of how he felt on the subject. 

“I do have tentacles.” Kyungsoo’s answer was straightforward and nonchalant. 

“Oh.” 

“Yeah.. do you want to watch a movie?” 

“Sure.” 

Kyungsoo walks to the sofa and turns on the video screen, while Jongin stands frozen and confused. 

‘Huh, guess it wasn’t a big deal. But where are his tentacles. I mean, I’ve seen the man in his underwear. There weren’t any tentacles sprouting off his back or torso? Fuck, what if they can turn invisible!? Wait no, then how would he be able to wear a shirt with no holes for them?’

Jongin is snapped out of his thoughts by Kyungsoo asking him if he wants to watch a black comedy by one of his favorite actors or a melodrama. 

Jongin responds he’s fine with either as he plops down next to Kyungsoo. He’s about to ask where his tentacles are but is interrupted as soon as he opens his mouth by Kyungsoo offering him a cookie. He takes the cookie and is about to ask again when Kyungsoo asks if he wants more cream or sugar for his coffee. Jongin tastes the coffee and says it’s fine. 

Jongin may not be the brightest but he can take a hint. He ends his attempts. 

— 

Halfway through the movie a heated scene comes on and Jongin is suddenly hyper aware of the way Kyungsoo’s thigh is resting against his, something he found odd in the beginning due to the proximity but checked off as being due to the fact they were sharing the blanket that was thrown over one of the couch’s arms. 

On the screen a human with his head above the water being given a blowjob by a merman beneath. 

Trying to focus on the screen while looking chill, Jongin notices the blanket moving out of the corner of his eye. He looks at Kyungsoo. 

“I just need to pee real quick.”

“I’ll pause it for you,” Jongin offers as Kyungsoo gets up, still holding the blanket. 

“Ahh, okay sure. Thanks.” He walks past him and hands him back the blanket as he hurries down the hall to the bathroom. 

Jongin paused the movie as Kyungsoo made his way to the bathroom. 

Jongin looks up at the screen only to see a man’s balls being sucked underwater. 

‘Well this is something. I shouldn’t have offered to pause it. Now, it’s going to be even weirder when he gets back.’ Jongin sighs and rearranges his dick in his pants. 

His thoughts go to Kyungsoo. He wonders how the ‘Kiss Me’ underwear look on him. His cute round butt in hot pink snug-fitting underwear. The black letters stretched across his cheeks. The image of Kyungsoo in wheelbarrow position, elbows on the ground with his bare ass in the air facing Jongin, pops up in Jongin’s head and he feels his cock strain against his jeans. 

At that moment, Kyungsoo returns and in sweatpants. Jongin’s gaze falls from Kyungsoo’s face to his cock for a second before turning toward the screen and turning again when he sees what is being displayed. 

“I felt a bit uncomfortable in jeans so I changed,” Kyungsoo offers as explanation. 

‘He was probably uncomfortable, not because of his dick, but because there jeans. Everyone gets uncomfortable in jeans.’ Jongin tries to justify Kyungsoo’s actions. 

Jongin nods. “Let’s continue?” 

Kyungsoo nods and settles back down on the couch, this time farther than before, Jongin notices. 

‘Good. The boy’s too tempting.’ Jongin shakes his head to get the thoughts from before out only to have his mind wander to if Kyungsoo is even wearing underwear now. 

“You, okay?” 

“Yeah!” He clears his throat. “I mean, yeah.” He offers Kyungsoo part of the blanket again. Kyungsoo accepts as Jongin unpauses the movie only to wish he hadn’t. What plays next is the man coming into the water. His cum shot toward the surface of the ocean. Jongin swears this is the most awkward situation he’s been in in the twenty three years he’s been living. Jongin feels Kyungsoo’s leg twitch next to his. Jongin clenches his teeth and swallows wishing he had the power of teleportation to escape the situation, instead his soul escapes him as the people on screen make out. 

— 

Ten minutes later, both are immersed into the movie again. Jongin reaches for his second cup of coffee. 

At the moment that Jongin’s bringing his cup to his mouth, he spots a weak glow filtering through the blanket. He unknowingly jerks his hand to see better and ends up spilling his hot coffee on that spot, extinguishing the blue light and causing Kyungsoo to shout in surprise and pain. 

“FUCK I’M SORRY!” Jongin scrambles, he removes the blanket as Kyungsoo jumps of the couch and turns away from Jongin, pulling his sweatpants apart from his affected area. 

Jongin doesn’t know what to do so he sticks to apologizing. 

“I’m so sorry, there was a light, and the coffee, and all of a sudden, I didn’t notice, I was surprised and I just, I just, I guess my eyesight is worsening or something, I don’t know what it was, I just, I’m sorry..” Jongin ends his jumbled up apology in a soft voice as his gaze falls to the floral carpet. 

“It-It’s fine. Just a bit hot.” 

Jongin spots and grabs napkins off the table and goes over to Kyungsoo. He tries to turn Kyungsoo as he offers to help. 

“It-it’s fine!” Kyungsoo turns away at the sight of Jongin. 

“I’ll just-“ Jongin takes a hold of Kyungsoo’s hips. 

“I SAID IT’S FINE” Kyungsoo a bit too late as Jongin had succeeded in turning him. 

It only takes half a second before Jongin’s grip loosens and Kyungsoo rips Jongin’s hand away before turning, ready to storm off. Jongin, however, grabs a hold of Kyungsoo’s wrist and pulls him back to face him. Kyungsoo wrangles but Jongin is too strong for him. 

“I’m sorry.” Jongin says under his breath without removing his gaze which is glued to the soft shimmering glow half blocked by the black sweatpants that’s wiggling wildly beneath them. His hand automatically comes up, curious to see what’s beneath but stops. 

“I-I’m so sorry!” Jongin regains some of his sense back and loosens his grip again. 

“Fuck you!” Kyungsoo tears himself away and storms off. 

Seconds later, Jongin hears the loud slamming of a door. 

“Fuck.” 

Jongin falls on the couch. He thinks about what he should do. His choices are either leaving and apologizing later by message (he doubts Kyungsoo would accept his call) or going and apologizing to Kyungsoo now. 

He decides on the latter and goes to the only closed door the sound of Kyungsoo slamming a door shut could have come from. He lifts his hand to knock but stops to think of what he’s going to say. Absolutely nothing comes to mind as his mind is still racing on what happened and how he feels about it. 

He knocks anyway, hoping his thoughts will arrange themselves and flow out of him eloquently. 

“Kyungsoo?” 

No response. 

“I shouldn’t have done that and I’m truly sorry. I’m sorry for grabbing and turning you to face me. I didn’t know you didn’t want me to see…” Jongin stops unable to decide on the proper wording to refer to his shimmering tentacle dick. 

“...Kyungsoo? Can you hear me?” He knocks again. 

No response. 

He’s about to turn around and leave when he hears something against the door. He looks beneath and sees a shadow. It seems to settle down on the carpet right next to the door. 

‘It’s either Kyungsoo sitting down or blocking the door with something.” 

Jongin decides to sit down with his back against the door. He hopes it’s the former that occurred. 

“Kyungsoo, I hope you know that it’s not something to be ashamed or worried about. Sure there are regular patterns to where people get their tentacles, but it’s not uncommon to get tentacles in different places. You’re lucky too, they must be pretty...” Jongin minds wanders to how they must look. He imagine they’re the blue he saw but a bit stronger and brighter. He imagines all kinds of tentacles with different shapes and thicknesses. 

‘I wish I could see them.’ 

Jongin blushes profusely as the oddness of the thought registers. Then he decides it doesn’t matter. 

‘It’s a body part, just because it’s a sexual organ doesn’t mean it can’t be pretty.’ 

“Hey, Kyungsoo. It’s getting late, I’m going to get going but I’ll see you tomorrow after work right?” 

He pauses. 

No answer. Again. Jongin’s beginning to question if he really is talking to a piece of furniture. 

“Good night, Kyungsoo. See you tomorrow.” He taps on the door softly with a finger. 

He waits a few seconds more before getting up. He walks out to the living room and turns off the movie and cleans up the cups and platter. A few minutes later he’s standing outside in the cool. He gets in his TravelPod but doesn’t drive off. He buries his face in his hands and kicks the air. 

“You’re so stupid, Kim Jongin! I can’t believe I fucked up like that. Ahh! What am I going to do nowwww?!??’

Seconds later he stills. He stops kicking, fixes his hair, and presses home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are any errors, please point them out so I can fix them!! Also if you like the story so far and want to comment, please do!


	5. Chapter 5

“I don’t know what to do Jjangu. Should I call him? Or should I go over? What do you think, Jjangah?” Lying on the floor, Jongin is currently in a forced counseling session with the dogs at his work. He is working at a local pound while he’s on break from getting certified in therapy dog training and getting a degree in interplanetary relations. He hopes to be able to travel and work on the nearby planets that have allowed dogs. 

“What’s wrong, Jongin? You can tell Monggu,” a low, deep voice says. Jongin is not certain the direction where the voice is coming from since he has dogs crawling all over him as he lays in a full body stretch position. 

“Monggu! You can speak! Okay so, here’s the problem, I might hav- ahh!! I can’t tell you. You’re not old enough!! This is inappropriate for dogs your age!” 

Hearing the word inappropriate, Taemin, Jongin’s coworker, snaps out of the charade and sits down next to Jongin’s puppy covered head. 

“Did you say inappropriate?” He lifts a puppy off before Jongin can die from suffocation. Jongin pouts. 

“What’s up? Having relationship problems, hmm? Who is it?!” Taemin asks with a grin plastered on his face. 

“No!! We’re not in a relationship!” 

“So, there is someone! And you’d like to be in a relationship, hmm?” He elbows Jongin right after helping him sit up. Jongin glares and lets a few seconds pass in silence before he pouts and nods. 

“...yeah.” 

“I knew it! The new hair made me wonder, but anyways, fill me in!!” 

Jongin sighs. He acts like this every time, reluctant. But in reality, he’s always eager to share his worries and excitement with his best friend. It’s the same for Taemin. Ever since Jongin started working there two years ago, they hit it off and confided all their aspirations and worries with each other. 

Jongin tells Taemin how he met Kyungsoo and offered to show him around. He leaves out who Kyungsoo is. It’s not that he doesn’t trust Taemin with the secret. It’s just too embarrassing for him how he massively messed up meeting his celebrity crush. It’d only serve as teasing material for the rest of his life. He’d never be able to live it down. 

“..and he’s big and glowing and I can’t tell you the rest but I fucked up and hurt his dick….” The last part comes out in a whisper. 

“You hurt his what?” 

Jongin shoots Taemin a glare. He knows Taemin heard what he said. 

“Okay, okay. Wait, how? You can’t leave that detail out. Were you..?” He opens his mouth and makes a ‘c’ with one hand and brings it to his mouth. He quirks an eyebrow and looks Jongin up and down. 

“I thought you’d be better at it, but I guess looks are deceiving.” 

“Taemin!!!” Jongin lays back down and goes to lift Jjangu up. 

“I spilled coffee on him, okay?” He blushes thinking about how embarrassing it is. 

‘How have memory erasers not been invented yet,’ Jongin thinks to himself as he places a squirming Jjangu on him. The dog runs off as soon as Jongin sets him on his chest. 

“Fine leave me!” He pouts. 

He tilts his head toward Taemin who is, very poorly, trying to hold back laughter. 

“What should I do?” 

“Well um, did you apologize.” 

Jongin deadpans. 

“Of course I did. What kind of jerk spills coffee on someone else’s dick and doesn’t apologize!?” 

Taemin lifts up his hands. “Just making sure. First up, how’d he react?” 

“Uhm well, he kind of stormed off and refused to talk to me…” 

“Ohh that’s harsh.”

“Yeah, no kidding.” Jongin lowers his head as he brings his knees up, turning himself into a ball of regret and embarrassment. 

“Sorry, sorry. Honestly, I don’t think there’s much else you can do. It seems like he’s the one who overreacted. It’s not like you did it on purpose. Plus it’s just a bit off coffee. You didn’t chop off his dick or leave bite marks everywhere… did you?” 

Jongin's hands automatically go to cup his dick at the mention of the horrible acts. 

“Of course not!!” 

“If that's all that happened then I think you should move on if he doesn’t contact you. Even if you said ‘see you tomorrow’.” 

Jongin releases his dick to place his palms flat on his forehead. 

“You don’t understaaaaand…” Jongin groans leaning back. 

“There’s more to it than that.” 

“So, then tell me.” 

“I can’t. It’s personal.” Jongin contemplates telling him for a second before reaffirming his thought that Kyungsoo would most definitely not appreciate it if Jongin went around telling everyone about his shimmering blue dick. 

“Then I can’t help you, can I?” Jongin groans again. He picks up Jjangu who has just returned and holds him at eye level. 

“What are your thoughts Jjangu? What should Papa Jongin do?” 

“He should have drinks with Uncle Taemin.” The low voice is back. 

“Oh, Jjangu that is the most brilliant idea. Thank you!” As a reward Jongin puts the squirming puppy down. 

“Really, you want to go drinking with me. I thought you’d say no. Last time I checked, you hated it.” Taemin has a look of disbelief on his face as he stands up. 

“Yeah, I did,” he pauses for a dramatic effect and looks upward, “but there’s something I need to forget.” He clasps his chest and lowers his gaze. 

Taemin snorts. 

“Okay...I’ll go tell Jonghyun that we’re leaving early again. You go clean up.” 

“Why can’t I tell him and you can clean up.” Whining is Jongin’s specialty. 

“I’m the one paying for drinks so you clean up.” 

“Oh! You’re paying!? Okay then!” He stands up and starts clearing the floor while Taemin rolls his eyes and just smiles as he leaves to look for Jonghyun, their boss. 

 

—

“Okay, but you have to at least drink in shots.”

Taemin fills up a couple shot glasses with pink lemonade. After the first shot of alcohol Jongin had, he was immediately reminded why he never drinks. 

Jongin raises a glass and clinks it against Taemin's. 

“This one’s for all the kisses I could have had with Kyungsoo.” Jongin gulps the lemonade down and slumps down in his seat, resting his head on the table. He picked this move up from his classic k-drama oldies. 

Taemin takes his own shot of pink lemonade before attempting to cheer Jongin up.

“More like all the kisses Kyung- wait, that’s his name?” 

“Ahh!! No…” Jongin fills up his glass and downs another shot. 

“I never said that.” 

“Kyungsoo, kyung...soo…. Why does that name seem familiar..” Taemin tries to think where he’s heard the name before. Shit. Jongin isn’t even drinking alcohol right now and he’s let his name slip. 

“Ah! Isn’t that the name of that one actor you really like? Hey, see it’s not that bad. At least you weren’t rejected by that Kyungsoo.” Taemin's attempt at cheering Jongin up with a joke backfires and has Jongin staring at the dirty table top as he connects his forehead repeatedly with it. 

“Yeah, at least it’s not that Kyungsoo.” Jongin repeats in a monotone voice to himself. This is not going well. He feels worse. 

Jongin fills his glass up again and takes another shot. 

‘This one’s for Taemin and his good intentions.’ Jongin thinks as he downs the shot. 

—

Two bottles of pink lemonade later, Jongin is still sulking and Taemin is still unsuccessfully cheering him up when Taemin’s telecommunicator rings with a holocall request. It’s his significant other. The one things are going great with. 

Taemin accepts the call. 

“Hey babe! What’s up?” Taemin says with a bright smile. Hearing how shit Jongin’s love life is must have made Taemin love what he has with his partner even more. 

“I wanted to surprise you so I came to visit, but you’re not here! I miss you. I’ve been so busy with school that I haven’t seen you in so long.” They pout as they lean back on Taemin’s sofa. 

‘How cute.’ Jongin thinks and pouts as well. 

“I know. I miss you too, but umm…I’m out with a friend ri-“ 

“Hey! Long time no see!” Jongin waves and smiles as he interrupts Taemin before he says he can’t go. 

“Jongin! It has been so long! I don’t think we’ve talked since that one incident where you threw up in my purse.” 

“Wow. You’re never letting that go. I said I was sorry and bought you a new purse! Besides, I did you a favor. That was the ugliest purse I’ve ever seen...No offense.” 

They scoff and roll their eyes in mock annoyance. “Excuse you that purse was vintage. The ugliness was the purse’s concept.” 

“Sure…” it’s Jongin’s turn to roll his eyes. “Anyways, Taemin and I,” he pats Taemin on the back, “were just out drinking, but he’ll be right there.” 

“Wait, you? Drinking? Since when do you drink?” Bewilderment is seen all over her face. 

“Umm, excuse you. I don’t.” Taemin holds up an empty bottle of juice behind him. 

“....of course.”

“He drank one shot of alcohol and almost threw up.” Taemin teases Jongin as if he was good at holding his booze. 

“Don’t remind me. That stuff is nasty.” Jongin’s tastebuds sadden at the memory of the taste. 

“Anyways, Taemin will be right there. We were already going to leave.” 

Taemin glances at Jongin and shoots him an ‘are you sure’ look. 

Jongin ignores it and continues. “It was nice talking to you.” 

“Yeah you too. We should hang out later. I have an ugly sweater my sweet grandmother knit for me that I think is missing a bit of that signature pale orange vomit.”

“You’re both gross.” Taemin scrunches his face because of the unpleasant imagery his sweetheart provided. 

“Hey. You’re plenty gross as well babe.” They put on a smile and bat their lashes. 

“Thanks babe.” Taemin says in an equally snarky tone. “I’ll see you at home.” His tone doesn’t shake. 

“I’ll be waiting.” Same fake smile. Same tone. They wave and end the call. 

“You guys are so cute it’s annoying.” 

Taemin only laughs. “Are you sure you’re okay now?” 

“Yeah it’s not like there aren’t more fish in the sea.” He shrugs to establish his nonchalantness at the heartbreak. ‘More like cephalopods.’ He adds the last part in his head. They both get up and head toward the door. 

“Okay then. I’ll see you later, okay?” Taemin gets in his TravelPod. 

“Yeah see you.” 

—

Taking off his shoes and socks, Jongin heads to the kitchen for yesterday’s leftovers without pausing to neatly place his jacket on the couch. He opts for the more convenient throwing of his jacket. 

‘What is this..? Did Baek actually cook!?’ He eyes the plate of Bibimbap on the kitchen table suspiciously as he picks up the sticky note next to it. 

Saw you were down in the dumps and decided to make you some food!! You can thank me later ;) 

“Okay, that’s weird. But hey, Baek’s a nice guy...sometimes, and it’s food. Who am I to question it? He’ll probably ask for a favor later though. Oh well.” 

Jongin grabs the chopsticks in the bowl and takes a seat with a watering mouth. 

— 

Droplets of water make their way down Jongin’s tanned chest and continue leaving a trail as they pass his abdomen. He turns off the water and grabs his towel. Stepping out, his wrist telecommunicator beeps. He picks it up and sees it’s Kyungsoo. His heartbeat picks up its pace. 

‘What could it be?! Is it because I haven't arrived and he’s disappointed and misses me or is he angry and going to curse me out in Cephianish!? Calm down, Jongin.’ 

He takes a deep breath and accepts the call. 

“Hey. It’s Kyungsoo.” He pauses, waiting for a response. 

“Hey. What’s up?” 

Jongin frowns and bangs his head on the bathroom door. He was aiming for a noncommittal ‘what’s up,’ but it ended up sounding overly excited. 

“Uhm, I was going to return your sweatshirt, but the place nearby that sells TravelPods said I needed to take a 10-hour safety course first and then I remembered I don’t even know where you live so…..” 

It takes a couple seconds before Jongin understands. 

“That's okay! I’ll be right over!!” Again. Too excited. 

“I mean, see you in fifteen.” 

“Great!! I’ll be waiting! Bye!” Kyungsoo excitedly ends the call leaving Jongin in shock. Here he was regretting his obvious excitement while it made Kyungsoo ten times cuter causing Jongin’s heart to melt. 

‘Do Kyungsoo is going to be the death of me, I swear.’

—

‘But what if it really is just to return my sweatshirt? Even if he did sound like he wasn’t upset anymore, he could just be looking forward to cutting off all ties with me. It’s probably that Kyungsoo’s too nice to be a jerk and throw out my favorite sweatshirt right?’ Jongin sighs. A few more minutes and he’ll be at Kyungsoo’s place. 

‘I’ll just take my sweatshirt and leave before I can say or do anything wrong again.’ 

His plan is to be as quick as possible to avoid hurting Kyungsoo and himself. 

When the vehicle descends in front of Kyungsoo’s place, he’s calculated it’ll take him less than ten seconds after the door is opened to retrieve his sweatshirt and say goodbye without being completely rude. 

He runs through his lines as he walks up to the building and presses the button to alert Kyungsoo he’s there. The door opens a couple seconds later. 

He perfects his lines as he goes up to apartment 12E. He knocks. 

1..2..The door opens. 

Blank. He’s blanking out. Kyungsoo stares at him without a word. He has his forest green sweatshirt in hand, a vital part of Jongin’s plan. Everything should have been over by now if only Jongin had remembered his lines. Instead he ends up pointing to his sweatshirt. So much for his plan. 

“Oh sorry! I was just shocked by..” Kyungsoo points to Jongin’s hair as he hands over his sweatshirt with his other hand. 

Confused Jongin reaches for his head before stopping midair. Embarrassment takes over. He forgot he died his hair early that morning for Kyungsoo. He turns a darker shade than his hair. 

“It really does suit you!” Kyungsoo stares until Jongin coughs indicating to him that he hasn’t let go of his sweatshirt. 

Kyungsoo lets go and apologizes. 

“Oh! Sorry….i just, It looks really nice, on you..” 

“T-thanks. Uhm, Bye, then.” 

“Why are you leaving so soon..? Do you need to be somewhere?” 

“No, but uh? I mean, do you want me to stay?” His eyes light up like an excited puppy’s. So much for leaving before he can do something else wrong. 

“Yeah. I made too much weiknee. I’d be such a waste since I can’t eat it all by myself.” 

“Weiknee..?”

“It’s a dish from my home planet err close to it since I not all ingredients are accessible on Earth.” Kyungsoo takes Jongin’s sweatshirt back and places it on the headrest of a chair as he waits for Jongin to take of his shoes. Jongin also takes off his socks. He never liked wearing them. After, he pulls Jongin along toward the kitchen. 

They talk about Jongin’s work and how delicious weiknee is before they fall on the topic of Kyungsoo’s freedom from being monitored. 

“Did you have anything special in mind for your last day?” 

“Mhmm. I’ll tell you tomorrow.” 

“Okay.” Jongin wonders why the mystery but doesn’t prod further. They gather the dirty dishes and put them in the sink. Jongin convinces Kyungsoo that he’ll wash the dishes since Kyungsoo cooked so well. He can consider it a reward. 

Jongin turns on the water. “Sorry for not planning anything for you today. I didn’t know if.. after what happened yesterday…” He lets the water drown out his words. 

“I’m sorry, too. It’s just really embarrassing.” 

Jongin spares a glance to his side where Kyungsoo is staring at him. 

Kyungsoo continues. “It’s not like it’s a common place for one’s tentacles to grow. Most get extra tentacle limbs or legs while I…” 

“While you get glowing tentacles!? Is it just me, but I find that extremely cool!”

Kyungsoo falls into silence. He averts his eyes causing Jongin to question if what he said was wrong. He goes back to washing the dishes and regretting his words. 

While Jongin is washing a glass, Kyungsoo finally breaks the silence. 

“Hey Jongin?”

“Hmm?”

“Do you want to go out with me?”

Jongin looks over at Kyungsoo wondering where he wants to go. 

“Out where?”

Kyungsoo’s expression shows confusion and worry. 

It takes a second before Jongin realizes what he meant with the old expression. His eyes widen. 

“Ouch!” The shards of glass scatter around the bottom of the sink. 

“Are you okay!?” Kyungsoo rushes and turns off the water before taking Jongin’s hands and lifting them closer so he can assess the injuries. 

“I’m fine. Really.” Jongin tries to pull his hands away but Kyungsoo doesn’t let go of his wrists. 

It takes a couple more angles and closer inspections until Kyungsoo is satisfied Jongin is not cut too badly. 

“You only have a couple cuts. I’ll go get stuff to clean and bandage you up. I’ll be right back.”  
Kyungsoo leaves before Jongin can even say a word. 

‘I’m really curious now as to where he gets those outdated phrases...Wait. Did Kyungsoo really just ask me out!?’ Realization sinks and a smile appears. 

Jongin goes out to wait in the living room for Kyungsoo as he starts to feel lightweight due to the out of the blue confession. It affected him more than the broken glass. The cuts are really nothing. He just got one cut across the back of a hand and another on the side of his pinky. They might as well have been papercuts. Kyungsoo is seriously exaggerating. 

Kyungsoo gets back and takes a seat next to Jongin. 

“It’s really not that bad Kyungsoo. I can do it myself.” 

“It’s fine. Stop moving your hands.” Jongin gives in and places his hands on Kyungsoo’s knee. 

After a minute, Kyungsoo announces he’s done. 

“Yes.”

Kyungsoo looks up at Jongin. 

“Hm?”

“Yes.” 

“Yes?” Kyungsoo gets up to throw the bandage wrappers away. 

“Yes, I’ll go out with you.” 

Kyungsoo stops and places the trash on the coffee table wordlessly making Jongin anxious. He turns back to Jongin and closes in on him. Hovering over him, face inches away from his, his gaze fall on Jongin’s lips. Next thing Jongin knows, he feels soft plush lips on his. He closes his eyes and returns the kiss. The kiss is slow and sweet, yet it fills Jongin with want for more. It doesn’t help when Kyungsoo pulls away rather quickly after only a few seconds. Jongin’s eyes open at the loss of contact. 

“More.” Before Jongin can take the time to process his thoughts, the words are out. He wants more. Something about the contact between them makes Jongin’s body temperature rise and his thoughts go fuzzy. It’s a nice feeling. More than nice, it’s intoxicating. 

It’s Jongin’s turn to pull Kyungsoo down to sit next to him, thighs overlapping, and kiss him. Kyungsoo immediately kisses back on instinct. They kiss more heatedly this time. Hands travel from soft napes, to clothed chests that rise and fall rapidly, to dangerously close areas on firm thighs. Kyungsoo presses up against Jongin, pinning him back against couch with one knee between his thighs. Kyungsoo moves his thigh closer causing Jongin to involuntarily let out a small moan breaking off their lips. 

“W-wait a second,”Jongin pants out as he pushes Kyungsoo a bit away from him. He sits up making Kyungsoo, who is on top of him, end up sitting on his lap. Jongin tries to not think of their proximity and how Kyungsoo’s lips are glossy and deep red. Kyungsoo waits for an explanation of why he was pushed away, his eyes showing his confusion. 

“I, It was just going unexpectedly fast.” His eyes drift to the side. “Sorry…” 

Kyungsoo quickly changes his position so he is sitting properly on the couch. He places a hand on Jongin’s knee as he too fixes his position. 

“I’m so sorry. Was that too much? You have to tell me if I do something wrong. I’m new to Earthian dating customs.” Kyungsoo scratches the back of his head and lets out a small laugh to lighten the mood. “There are times where humans are depicted in Cephian media as taking things really slow and other times where they meet and skip straight into sex…? In my home planet we usually engage in sexual intercourse right after establishing interest in each other to see if our bodies react to one another — chemicals are released that affect the other if it’s a good match — so I’m sorry for not taking into consideration how you felt.” 

Jongin can tell Kyungsoo is genuinely sorry due to his deep, serious tone. 

“Guess we’re a good match then..” Jongin says, not liking in the sudden darkening mood and partly because he misses the entrancing chemicals. Kyungsoo’s face lights up and he fights to keep his lips from forming a heart. 

“But uh yeah, if one is serious about dating then usually it’s taking things slow.” 

The smile comes of Kyungsoo’s face and his eyes widen. “Oh no! I messed up then?!” 

Jongin’s hands wave back in forth in front of him. “No! Not at all! This was good!!” It was certainly good, and he wants more, but doesn’t know exactly how to come out and say so. 

“I would like to go further. Is that alright with you?” Looks like Jongin doesn’t have to figure out how to ask anymore. 

As a partial, and involuntary answer, Jongin’s face heats up and his hands shoot up to cover the red that is spreading across his honey tanned skin. 

“Wh-what do you mean by more?” His words are slightly muffled by his hands but Jongin can tell Kyungsoo understood him by the way his eyes scan him up and down. 

“I want to taste you.” 

Jongin is slightly unnerved. He’s seen one too many old alien films. ‘This is the part where he spits acid juice all over me and devours me whole.’ His thoughts are interrupted when he notices Kyungsoo’s gaze lingering between Jongin’s thighs. “....oh.” 

Kyungsoo scoots closer and locks lips with Jongin who leans into the kiss. Kyungsoo tentatively places a hand on Jongin’s thigh moving it closer to his hips. Kyungsoo breaks away to look down to unbutton Jongin’s pants. 

“Here, lift your hips up.” Jongin complies and lifts his hips off the couch while Kyungsoo unzips his pants and pulls them down and past his ankles as he gets on his knees before Jongin. 

Kyungsoo goes back to pull Jongin’s boxers off as well but before he can, Jongin’s reaches his own hand out to stop him. 

“Wait - why do you want to uh, suck me off?” He asks not because he questions Kyungsoo’s feelings for him but because he questions why Kyungsoo would want to do a something which is uncomfortable and not the most hygienic of acts instead of something else. 

“I want to taste you and make you feel good. But, if you don’t want me to, then..” Kyungsoo begins to get up from his knees. 

“No, no… go on.” Jongin is surprised by his enthusiastic hand on Kyungsoo’s shoulders. 

Kyungsoo flashes his signature heart shaped smile as he reaches for Jongin’s boxers again. 

Jongin’s hips lift up and his boxers get pulled off. His cock is mostly soft as Kyungsoo reaches for it — stroking it softly. His dick twitches in Kyungsoo’s palm. Kyungsoo presses his lips on the tip, kissing it. Jongin’s breath hitches. He’s admiring how long Kyungsoo’s lashes are and how pretty he looks caressing his cock when he’s taken by complete surprise when Kyungsoo deepthroats him. Curses slip past his lips and turn to moans. He bites his bottom lip to stop the sounds from escaping. His arm extends to grab onto Kyungsoo’s hair as he thrusts into Kyungsoo’s warm mouth. 

“Ahh..fuck, Kyungsoo..”

Kyungsoo pulls off with a pop — a string of saliva connecting his mouth to Jongin’s flushed cock. Kyungsoo’s lips are swollen and coated with saliva as he kisses Jongin’s cock again. He spreads a mix of precum and spit all over the shaft as his hand works Jongin up and down. Kyungsoo takes his wet hand down, massaging Jongin’s balls and resumes sucking while stroking him. Jongin is all breathy moans, trying not to come. Just the thought of Kyungsoo’s lips —red and slick with both their fluids — is enough to bring him to the edge. His thighs tighten around Kyungsoo’s neck. 

“Am I doing alright?” Kyungsoo released his cock from his mouth and now goes to kiss sloppily all over his thighs and perineum while his hands grip Jongin’s thighs. 

Jongin can only moan in response. 

“This is actually something that’s never done back in Cephia.” 

“They’re missing out.” 

Kyungsoo responds with a muffled ‘mhmm’ from between Jongin’s thighs. 

“Wait, then why did you want to do it?” 

Kyungsoo comes up and shrugs. “I’ve seen a few Earthian videos and it seemed enjoyable, so..” 

Jongin’s eyebrows go up and his mouth opens a bit. 

“Enjoyable for who? If you’re referring to the person who gets blown then yeah but, if you’re talking about the one who gets a dick in their mouth then I got news for you. That’s most definitely fake. You do know that right?” 

“Jongin, of course I know. I am an actor after all. I was referring to the one who receives it..” Kyungsoo returns to massage his slick cock. “I wanted to see you like this — flushed and panting …” 

“...oh..” 

“Yeah… plus I kind of like the feeling and taste of you in my mouth now that I’ve tried it…” Kyungsoo lets his voice trail off as he circles the head of Jongin’s cock with his tongue. 

“So you have an Earthian kink?” Kyungsoo looks up between thick lashes and Jongin wonders if his pubic hair is as thick and arousing as Kyungsoo’s eyebrows and lashes oddly are. 

Kyungsoo’s face deadpans. 

“No. Just a Jongin kink.” He stuffs his face back between Jongin's thighs without breaking eye contact. 

“Fuck.” Kyungsoo is back beneath Jongin’s cock, this time pressing his tongue up against his puckered entrance. “Ahh, Kyungsoo.”

Hearing his name come out of Jongin all breathy only works to encourage him. Kyungsoo goes back to Jongin’s cock. He licks a stripe from the base to the back of the tip earning him another moan from Jongin. 

Kyungsoo’s warm wet mouth and the intoxicating chemicals being released convince Jongin he’ll go mad if he doesn’t get fucked by Kyungsoo like he so badly wants. “K-Kyungsoo, I want to do it Cephian style and take things further.”

Kyungsoo pauses. “Jongin, are you sure?” 

“Yeah. I want more. I need more actually. We’ll take things slow,” he glances down at the tent in Kyungsoo’s pants, “because by the looks of it you’re really big and I’m new to tentacle sex so…” 

“Hah, okay. We’ll take things slow. I’ll be gentle. I promise.” His facial expression turns serious. “But you have to tell if I’m being too harsh okay?” 

Jongin nods. “Our safeword will be reindeer.” He winks at Kyungsoo. 

The seriousness dissipates off Kyungsoo’s face and is replaced with a heart shaped smile and crescent eyes. 

“You’re so cute.” Kyungsoo stands up and pulls Jongin off the couch, locking his lips with him. Jongin can taste himself on Kyungsoo’s lips and tongue yet he doesn’t mind. Kyungsoo’s hands slip beneath Jongin’s shirt as he blindly leads them to his bedroom. Jongin’s shirt gets lifted off and dropped on the floor in the hallway. Jongin is completely naked now while Kyungsoo is fully clothed. Jongin thinks it’s unfair and plans to do something about it as Kyungsoo’s hands travel all over his body. 

Somehow they make it to Kyungsoo’s room safely without knocking over any furniture or running into any sharp corners. Jongin barely has any time to take in the room before he’s thrown back on a bed with Kyungsoo on top of him. While Kyungsoo unbuttons his jeans, Jongin notices the room has a simple and clean design. There are succulents lined across the window and his bed is neatly made. His attention goes back to Kyungsoo after two seconds when he begins to pull his pants down. Jongin flips Kyungsoo so he’s the one on top. 

“Let me help you.” Jongin pulls off Kyungsoo’s pants and sits on top of him. The glowing is back. It’s quite luminous up close. He’s about to reach for Kyungsoo’s underwear when he makes eye contact with Kyungsoo and sees a hint of worry in his eyes, unsure of what Jongin will think when he sees his tentacles up close. Jongin bends down and kisses Kyungsoo, biting down on his bottom lip as he grinds his free cock against Kyungsoo’s clothed one. His mouth travels down Kyungsoo’s jaw and to his neck. He kisses the moles that adorn his neck as he rolls his hips forward. A deep, low moan reaches Jongin’s ears as he is lifted slightly up by the growing tentacles beneath him. He squeals at the surprising movement and the impressive amount of strength they possess. 

“Sorry.” Kyungsoo blushes. 

Jongin scoots down onto Kyungsoo’s thighs. “They’re strong..” He stares at the tentacle peeking out from the top. “Woah…” The tip is the only thing visible — cyan with shimmering gold specks flowing and gathering at the very end. Jongin traces the specks with a finger causing the tentacle to twitch and further come out. Jongin tugs at both ends of Kyungsoo’s underwear, pulling them down to reveal a second tentacle — thicker and shorter than the first, and equally as breathtaking. Jongin quickly takes off Kyungsoo’s remaining clothing so he can admire Kyungsoo's body in its entirety. 

“Kyungsoo, I don’t want to sound cheesy, but… you’re so beautiful…” He runs a flat hand over Kyungsoo’s chest, down his abdomen, and over his thighs. 

Kyungsoo covers his head in the fold of his elbow. 

Jongin reaches out to touch Kyungsoo’s tentacles and the slimmer of the two wraps around his hand and wrist taking Jongin by surprise. 

“Woah! It, it feels… weird.” The tentacle releases him and retreats immediately. 

“Not bad weird!” He slowly reaches his hand out and the tentacle slowly wraps around it again. 

“I like how they feel… sticky and warm.” He runs his free palm over the thicker one eliciting a shiver and a moan from Kyungsoo. 

“Kyungsoo, you have the prettiest tentacles I’ve ever seen.” Jongin marvels at them making Kyungsoo blush and the slimmer tentacle squirm and pulse over Jongin’s hand and arm. 

“How many have you even seen?” 

“Well, in person? Yours are the only ones.”

Kyungsoo laughs. 

“But, I don’t have to see more to know yours are the most stunning.” Running his palm over the thick tentacle, he leans down and places a kiss on the tip. When he pulls back, he sees how the specks pulsate dimly. 

“Can you move them however you want?”

“Mmm...mostly. I can’t control when I get hard or the size. But I can kind of control how they move.” 

Kyungsoo removes the other tentacle on his arm and it traces what Jongin can tell are hearts are all over his thighs. He’s about to tease Kyungsoo about how cute he is when he feels warmth press up against his entrance. 

“Oh~ fuck.” 

It circles around Jongin’s entrance while Kyungsoo pulls Jongin down for a messy kiss. Kyungsoo sits up without breaking the kiss. He moves them so he’s pressed up against the headboard with Jongin on his lap. Legs spread, Jongin is being lubed up with whatever the tentacles excrete. 

Kyungsoo’s tongue glides over Jongin’s while his hands run over Jongin’s torso. His hands go to his brown nipples, thumbs flicking over the hard tips. 

Between kisses and pants, Kyungsoo tells Jongin how attractive he finds him and how when he first spoke to him his heart skipped a beat. Jongin moans into Kyungsoo’s mouth, in part due to one tentacle slipping in and out of him while the other rubs against his cock but also due to how low and breathy Kyungsoo’s voice has gotten. Jongin wraps his hands around both his cock and Jongin’s tentacle and tightens his grip as they both thrust up into his hands. The slimy, bumpy texture of Kyungsoo’s tentacle feels so fucking good against Jongin’s cock. 

Kyungsoo detaches his mouth from Jongin’s and goes down to his nipples and sucks on one while pinching the other.

“Me too, even before I found out it was you.” He laughs softly at the memory. “Your laugh was really cute and so was that fake cough to get me to turn off my phone. You ruined the movie for me though.” He pouts. “I couldn’t focus on it. You made it hard. Harder than my dick right now.” 

Kyungsoo laughs. 

“I doubt that, but I’m sorry.” His gaze deepens and his hands go to Jongin’s ass spreading them apart. Jongin gets heated under his gaze. 

“I’ll make it up to you.” 

Jongin’s breath hitches and his eyes fall closed. The tentacle that had been slipping in and out of him slowly and only slightly past the tip goes in further stretching Jongin open. His hands come down to rest on Kyungsoo and as he opens his eyes, he swears Kyungsoo’s chest is glowing as well. 

“How does it feel?” 

“It doesn’t hurt but it doesn’t feel great.” 

Kyungsoo kisses him, trailing his hands up Jongin’s sides. Then he reaches between them and gathers the thick liquid from his tentacle in his palm. Rubbing his hand up and down Jongin’s cock, he succeeds in distracting Jongin from the uncomfortable feeling. 

A while later, while sucking Kyungsoo’s tongue, Jongin feels the tentacle slip completely out with a slick pop and he’s left with an empty feeling. He pouts. It was feeling too good. 

“Don’t worry, it’ll feel even better.” 

‘Such a tease.’ Jongin thinks as he’s guided above Kyungsoo’s fat tentacle. The fluorescent tentacle that had slid out of Jongin before wraps itself around Jongin’s lubed up cock as he sinks down on the other as far as he can go which is just a couple inches from the base. He whimpers and blindly places his hands on Kyungsoo’s abdomen to steady himself as tiny noises escape him. After a bit, he adjusts to the thickness and feels Kyungsoo twitch and move inside him. 

“Fuuuck~ahh -soo..” Pleasure is quickly intensifying as the tentacle squirms inside of him hitting just the right spot repeatedly. Jongin opens his eyes to Kyungsoo staring at him with glossy eyes beneath thick, furrowed brows, and parted lips. It makes him blush and he starts moving his hips with the silent command. 

Kyungsoo is the first to break the eye contact as he feels warmth spread down his tentacle to his base. The other tentacle tightens around Jongin’s cock and more precum spills on top of it. “Fuck Jongin, you feel so warm and tight.” 

Jongin switches to bouncing on Kyungsoo’s fat tentacle cock earning him more deep moans that Kyungsoo tries to soften by biting down on his bottom lip. Nonetheless, they mix beautifully with the sound of skin on skin as Jongin’s ass comes down repeatedly. Jongin himself is all pants and whimpers. He won’t be able to take much more. 

Kyungsoo reaches below Jongin’s ass and strokes his own exposed tentacle. It’s covered in light blue liquid mixed with precum. He covers two fingers with the stuff and brings it up to Jongin’s deep red lips. 

“Suck,” his low and raspy voice commands Jongin and Jongin willingly complies. His plump lips stretch around Kyungsoo’s fingers tasting them. His eyes widen a bit as the taste registers as surprisingly sweet. It’s delicious. Jongin swirls his tongue around and between Kyungsoo’s fingers eager for more. Kyungsoo takes back his fingers causing saliva mixed with the sweet substance to run down his chin. 

“Delicious, wasn’t it?” There’s a smirk and a teasing glint plastered on Kyungsoo’s face. Nevertheless, Jongin answers, dumbfounded by the taste. 

“It’s so sweet. I want more.” 

“I promise you can taste more later, but now, let’s get you on your back.” 

They rearrange so Jongin is on his back with his legs wrapped around Kyungsoo’s waist. 

With one hand, Kyungsoo pins Jongin’s hands above him, his face mere inches away from Jongin’s. While his fat tentacle explores Jongin’s walls, Kyungsoo kisses and sucks along Jongin’s collarbones and neck hard enough to leave hickies. He runs his tongue up along Jongin’s sternum so slow and sensual, it sends a shiver down Jongin’s spine and causes him to arch his back. His hands struggle in Kyungsoo’s strong grip as they are firmly held down. It’s beginning to hurt but Jongin loves the feeling. 

“Kyungsoo, faster.” 

“Oh, fuck.” As Jongin asked, Kyungsoo sped up. It was faster than he expected however. 

“K-kiss me.” Jongin is a whiny mess — tears stream down the sides of his face, breaths come out rugged and hot, cheeks are flushed with a deep red, and his damp hair sticks to his forehead. 

Kyungsoo’s lips are wet and swollen as they crash into Jongin’s in an attempt to kiss him. The kiss turns out as more of an exchange of hot breaths and saliva. It makes Jongin’s head dizzy as Kyungsoo pounds into him. Warmth in his groin builds up. 

As Jongin is nearing his tipping point, he feels Kyungsoo’s grip on his wrists disappear. Kyungsoo brings Jongin’s arms down gently, and places his other tentacle on his hands. Jongin grips it and feels the underneath of its head. It squirms. Jongin’s own cock is beneath it, rubbing against it with every movement. Jongin matches Kyungsoo’s pace as he continues thrusting. 

The squelch of Kyungsoo’s thick tentacle coming in and out of him, the slapping of his ass on Kyungsoo, the sound of his hands working Kyungsoo’s slimy tentacle up and down, Kyungsoo’s grunts as his pace gets faster and more erratic, and his own moaning and whimpering. All these sounds completely disappear as Jongin sees spurts of white and his body arches. He comes all over his stomach and chest along with all over Kyungsoo’s tentacle. Jongin can tell Kyungsoo is about to come as well. His breathing is rushed and his tentacles are on such a fast pace, it’s overstimulating Jongin. The gold specks are also rapidly flashing brightly. 

“C-come on my face.” Jongin wants to taste it so bad he forgets to feel embarrassed. All he can think about is the sweetness on his tongue. He opens his mouth wide and sticks his tongue out. 

Kyungsoo takes hold of the tentacle below Jongin’s hands and brings it up to Jongin’s face. A few seconds and thrusts later, the vivid constant gold and the cyan are blurred as thick cum covers Jongin’s face and chest followed by a ‘f~uck, Jongin.’ Jongin licks his lips and swallows. 

Deliciously sweet and bliss inducing — might just be the greatest delicacy known to man. 

Jongin brings two fingers up to his cheek and slides his finger along collecting the cum. As Kyungsoo’s cum touches his tongue, his eyes fall closed. He sucks on his fingers trying to get every last bit. 

“That’s enough.” Kyungsoo pulls Jongin’s fingers out of his mouth and kisses him, tasting him on his tongue. Delicious, even if it’s his own cum. His chin and nose feel the stickiness of his own cum on Jongin’s face as his stomach feels Jongin’s own cum being smeared between them. 

Jongin could stay like this forever — high of the chemicals and blissed out by the sex and sweetness with Kyungsoo going soft inside him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a while I’m sorry!! It’s longer but kind of rushed at the end also I’m not liking the title of this lol when I work on it the title is shortened to forest of love and it gives me weird vibes I might change it any suggestions?? Also thank you for reading!! And any comments are appreciated!!


End file.
